


Funk Quantum Physics

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [277]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Doctor Who. 605.</p><p>605 is “<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7BY7l3cbNo&list=RDF7BY7l3cbNo">Funk You</a>” by DAAS (dies laughing)</p><p>Funk Quantum Physics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funk Quantum Physics

 

Martha buried her face in her book and pretended she’d never seen this nerd before.  Next to her, cutting off her access to the aisle and sweet escape, the Doctor was on his feet, coat trembling as he flailed his arms.

She’d stopped listening somewhere around the the point where the Doctor had laughed hysterically at ‘E=MC2″  From down by the podium, the keynote speaker had gone a distressing shade of red as he blustered a rebuttal.

Apparently, causality and protecting the timeline took a distant second to _proving someone wrong_.

The Doctor was now talking about the Big Bang as if it was something he personal knowledge of.  There were words in his stream of ranting that the TARDIS was delicately not translating, but Martha knew what cursing sounded like in any language.

Oh oh, they were onto the possibility of time travel.  Martha made an executive decision and vaulted the desk behind her, leaping up the rows, making a beeline to the exit.

She’d seen a cafe across the road on her way in.  She’d hide there and wait for the dust to settle and the arrests to be made before she went back in to bail the nerd out.


End file.
